


Same Complaint

by Skye



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei blows up, but Ami still stays by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Complaint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura/gifts).



> Quick drabble for Alex's birthday. Love you Ale...

"Rei-chan..." Ami began gently, the only one to stay with Rei after Usagi had run off crying. "You really shouldn't be so hard on Usagi."

"If you feel that way, why don't you just go and coddle her with the rest of them?" Rei snapped in return.

"No," Ami sighed. "Rei-chan... I understand. You actually have the same feelings as Usagi."

"That's right! But-"

"But it irritates you how she expresses it," Ami said plainly. "Rei-chan, we're all thinking the same as you when Usagi acts like this, but it doesn't do much good to lash out like that. It makes Rei-chan seem less like the wonderful person I know... Well, we all know she is."

There was a silence, but then Rei also sighed, falling down to the floor, now in a calmer state. "I really mess up sometimes, don't I?"

"It's fine,"Ami said. "We all express our frustrations differently," she spoke now as if reading from a textbook, even her eyes downcast. "But, it's fine. Usagi can say her frustrations and be Usagi, and Rei-chan can argue with her and be Rei-chan. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said again." Ami took off her glasses and began cleaning them.

"And some of us," Rei began, putting her arm around Ami. "Won't express our frustrations in any way."

"Well..." Ami paused uncomfortably, thinking how to put exactly what she was going to say. "Sometimes I wish I had more time for normal activities, things my peers were doing. A little like Usagi, sometimes I wish I was more normal, but-"

"But, we're not," Rei said.

"No. I don't think we ever have been," Ami said. She relaxed. Both she and Rei shared the situation of standing out in the crowd without a senshi uniform. There was nothing odd about it when she was just around her.

"Right. So there's no use _whining_ about it..." Rei began her fiery ranting again.

"It's fine with me," Ami said again plainly. "If Usagi wants to, even if you want to. Especially if you want to, Rei-chan, I'll be here."

"Thank you..." Rei paused, a smile coming across her face. "But, alone around you, Ami-chan, there's so many more fun things I can think of to do," she said slyly.

"Oh?" Ami said, knowing full well what Rei had in mind as they both moved together to kiss.


End file.
